Trickery
by Bellaswan94
Summary: Emmett sees that Edward likes watching Bella so he does something about it. You'll have to read to find out more.


**AN**� I just came up with this one day while hanging out with a friend of mine hope you like it

**Trickery**

**Bella's POV**

I went and sat down on a bench during our fifteen minute break between lunch and 5th period. It was my second day at Forks High and things weren't going too well. I needed to get my mind off of Edward and stop obsessing over why he didn't like me. He was a beautiful mysterious stranger that sat just a couple of tables over from me. My new friends Jessica and Angela came to keep me company. I loved that they wanted me to feel welcome. We began to talk and giggle. I looked over to Edward and saw that he was getting frustrated with his brother Emmett on the other side of the small courtyard. Then all of a sudden Emmett began walking toward where I was sitting…

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't stop reading the minds of the people who were with this new girl Isabella. Why was everyone so enamored with her and more importantly why couldn't I read her thoughts? _Edward if you are so obsessed with talking and knowing about this girl just go talk to her , or better yet ho about you go ask her out._ I read in Emmett's mind. "No Emmett." I whispered. _Why not?_ Emmett asked through thought "Just No Emmett" I whispered frustratingly. _I think you are just too chicken. Scared that she will say no so I am going to asked her out as a joke just to see if she will say yes._ I heard Emmett think as he got up to walk to where Bella was sitting. I wanted to pull him back but I was so afraid that with how angry I was that if I tried to get up I would end up running vampire speed to sit him back down at the table and draw attention to me and my family. I tried not to look over there as Emmett walked away to join Bella, Jessica, and Angela. I tuned into Jessica's thoughts I couldn't believe that Emmett was whispering into Bella's ear. I tried to tune into Emmett's thoughts but he was blocking me out as he had learned to do so well.

**Bella's POV**

Emmett walked from his seat with Edward and toward me, Jessica, and Angela. I started to get a little nervous. He stopped right in front of me. "Bella can I talk to you in private please?" he said in his deep voice that I was hearing for the first time. "Um….. can't you just tell me right here." I asked. "Well I don't want to embarrass someone." he said as he bent down to whisper in my ear. By now Jessica and Angela had moved from beside me to behind me. "Well Edward wants to know if you would go out with him." he whispered. Emmett straightened back up and looked at me. I just sat there a moment perplexed. Part of me wanted this to be true so bad but the other part of me said that what I knew about Edward said that he would never do something like this and Emmett was playing a really mean trick on me. "So what do you say?" he asked smiling. "Whatever Emmett." I said as I got up to run away to the bathroom.

**Edward's POV **

"Emmett what the hell do you think you are doing." I said as Emmett sat back down with me. "Oh come on Eddie it was just a joke." he said nudging me. "First how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eddie, second her feelings are more important than your amusement. I said trying to show him the reality of the situation. "Why would you do something so stupid?" I asked frustrated.

**Bella's POV**

I went into the bathroom and just stood there for a couple of seconds. A couple of seconds later Angela and Jessica came in. "So what happened?" Angela asked. "It's no big deal really. It was a joke." I said trying to blow off the hurt that I felt because iof this sick joke. "But what happened." Jessica asked. "Well Emmett came over and told me that Edward wanted to go out with me." I said. Both of the girls started screaming with joy. "No you guys don't get it, it was all a joke." I said then walked out of the bathroom. I was met by Edward's sisters Alice and Rosalie. "Hey I really don't want to have to tell you this but you know that it was all just a big joke right." Rosalie said. "Yes I knew that." I said and walked by them to go and get my stuff and Angela and Jessica were right behind me. Edward tried to come and Jessica read him the right act. "Edward just leave her alone." I heard her say. "Will you just tell her that I am so sorry and that it wasn't my idea." He pleaded. "Whatever Edward just go away". I thought about it and the only class I had with him all day was next and I shuddered.

I walked into class and saw Edward already there. I sat down and tried to act as normal as possible. He ignored me luckily. Then class started and a folded piece of paper slid in front of me. I carefully opened it.Dear Bella , I am so sorry for what happened. None of it was my idea and I tried to stop Emmett I would never let him hurt someone like that. Will you forgive me? I looked at the note in consideration for a second. I began to write : Yes I will forgive you. I gave it back to him and he smiled at me.

**Edward's POV**

I saw Bella rush out to the hallway. I rushed after her. Jessica and Angela wouldn't let me get near her. "Edward just leave her alone." Jessica said to me. "Will you just tell her that I am so sorry and that it wasn't my idea." I said pleadingly . "Whatever Edward just go away". She answered back and I went off to class. I sat down thinking through what had happened and I felt terrible. Just then Bella came in. She sat down next to me. The smell of her still drove my senses crazy but I needed to make peace with her because I hated knowing that she was hurting inside. I pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote an apology. And gave it to her

AN I hope you liked it.Please read and Review


End file.
